


Cherry Pie

by MissILikeTooManyFandoms



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, past mention of blood play, pretend blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissILikeTooManyFandoms/pseuds/MissILikeTooManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LaFontaine and Perry wander into something...weird and respond accordingly. </p><p>Twist on the Tumblr-given prompt: "Carmilla has "cherry pie" on her face and the Perry scolds Carmilla for being a messy eater while Laf just snickers and Laura is mortified."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gurukorrasami on Tumblr for those not in the know. Trudging my way through prompts. Feel free to shoot me an ask.

“Carm!” LaFontaine and Perry looked at each other for a moment before the former shrugged and barged into room 307 like usual, the floor don sighing behind them. Laura shrieked at their unannounced entranced, quickly covering herself, having been sitting half naked on Carmilla’s bed while the vampire lazed in Laura’s desk chair, her face and fingers stained red.

“Will you two idiots ever knock?” Carmilla glowered, managing to look intimidating despite her ridiculous appearance. Laura had flushed a deep red and was attempting to hide as much as her body beneath the covers hanging off of the bed.

“Did we interrupt something?” LaFontaine was clearly having a hard time holding it together, shaking in restrained laughter.

“No!” Laura’s response, despite being muffled by the thick comforter, was high pitched and clearly audible.

“Actually, yes, now if you all would be so kind-“ Mischief danced in Carmilla’s eyes as she eyed the lump that was her girlfriend, a smirk playing at her features. When Laura peeked her head out to survey the situation, hoping against hope that her friends had left, Carmilla stuck a red stained finger in her mouth, sucking lewdly, eliciting a squeak and a glare from Laura while LaFontaine began to laugh hysterically, clutching their sides.

“Carmilla!”

“What, sweetheart?”  Another finger.

“Ju-just stop it! They already think that-“

“Think what?” Her pinky. LaFontaine was dying, leaning against the wardrobe and wiping their eyes. Perry had been standing in front of their best friend since their outburst of laughter, practically shaking, and finally, the floor done could stand it no longer.

“Do you have to be so messy?” There was a hint of screech at the end of Perry’s question as she approached the momentarily shocked vampire, conjuring a wet rag seemingly out of nowhere and reaching for Carmilla’s face before thinking better of it and instead turning the rag on the vampire’s fingers. Carmilla was too shocked to react in a timely manner, allowing Perry to finish wiping her fingers before managing a growl to ward off any efforts on her face. 

“Well, I guess we’ll just go. We were going to invite you two out to dinner but seeing as you two have…um…already eaten, we’ll just be going. C’mon LaFontaine.” The entire exchange was too much for LaFontaine, causing the bio major to wheeze just as they had regained some semblance of control over their mirth, forcing Perry to practically drag her friend out the door. Laura was already dying of embarrassment, still on Carmilla’s bed, sputtering but failing to form words while Carmilla chuckled quietly. Before the mortified journalism student could take a breath, Perry popped her head back in for a moment. “Be safe.” The typical motherly command was the last straw.

“CARMILLA!”

“Usually I have to be at least touching you for you to shout like that.” Even the pillow thrown at her face did not deter the vampire.

“Stop it! I can’t believe you!”

“What?”

“You-You let them think…” Laura had twisted herself up in the comforter and looked in danger of rolling off of the bed in her angry wiggling.

“What did I let them think, creampuff?” Carmilla’s smirk was nearly cruel.

“You know!”

“I’m afraid I don’t.”

“Carm!”

“Don’t wear it out, sweetheart.” The vampire reached behind her and below Laura’s desk, fetching the pan that held what remained of the cherry pie she had purchased for the duo to share.

“Oh my god you actually hid it. I hate you.”

“What? Thought I had eaten it all?” Carmilla took a slow, sensual bite of the pie, using the fork she had left in the tin. Despite her anger, Laura’s mouth went dry.

“I was a bit occupied you know because someone spilled half of the pie in my lap.” She squirmed beneath the covers, longing for the now soiled pair of high-waisted jeans she could see just peeking out of her hamper.

“Oh, do you mean you?” She took another bite. Laura twitched.

“Well sorry for trying to sit in your lap. Won’t happen again if you-“ Laura was cut off not only by Carmilla’s lips, but also by the tongue seeking its way down her throat, effectively distracting her from her tirade as she was overwhelmed not only by the lapful of vampire but the taste of cherries and pie crust. “You are in so much trouble.” Laura somehow managed to speak while regaining her breath, barely avoiding an embarrassing gasp as Carmilla burned a trail down her neck, leaving a sticky red trail in her wake.

“Are you going to punish me?” The look Carmilla gave her sent heat pulsing through her veins.

“M-maybe?” Laura was expecting a snarky reply or another seductive remark. She was not expecting outright laughter, which forced her face to crumble as she pushed her girlfriend off of her. Carmilla was so surprised, she landed in the floor with a thud, not bothering to use her reflexes to land on her feet. She was at Laura’s side in a flash, however, when she saw her curled in on herself, hands covering her face.

“Laura?”

“Go away.”

“Cutie, I wasn’t laughing at you.”

“Yes you were.”

“Okay, I was, but you’re just so cute. I didn’t mean anything by it. C’mon, look at me.” She pulled gently at the smaller girl’s arms. After a few moments, Laura finally relented. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Laura laughed a bit, wiping a bit of cherry from the vampire’s mouth. “You look ridiculous.”

“You wound me.” She gasped and clutched her chest, grinning, eliciting a mirroring grin from Laura, who reached for the rag Perry had left behind, beginning to finish the floor don’s work. Carmilla flinched at first but relaxed after a few tentative wipes.

“Sorry for…all that. Guess the stress got to me. They’re never going to let us live this down, you know.” Carmilla shrugged, fingers skimming at Laura’s exposed waist while she let her girlfriend rid her face of cherry goop. “Perry’s right though. Did you have to make such a mess?”

“Would you rather they had shown up yesterday? Now that was a mess. You know, when I actually-“ Carmilla grinned into Laura’s kiss, pulling the smaller girl into her lap as the rag fell to the floor with a wet plop.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know the twist is actual cherry pie. I'm lame. I know.


End file.
